legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dragoon Spirit
Well you know as far as Lloyds connection with the Divine Spirit I think that he uses it as an amplifier. I say this because he suddenly gets this huge boost in magic power after he obtains it which he did not have when you fought him or when he fought the Divine Dragon and why wouldn't he then. So I must naturally come to the conclusion that he got this from the Divine Spirit and that even though he can't utilize the essence of the dragon he can use it to moderatly amplify his powers. DR22 17:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I want to make this page about the game tactics and abilities of the dragoons while the dragoon page is about the lore and history and stuff. LODFan 16:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) On the Dart-Zieg anamoly in the trivia section, could it be Rose forced the Red-eyed Dragoon Spirit to work for Dart? Yes, I know you want the page to be about tactics and abilities of the dragoons in the game and I respect that. However, as this anamoly is mentioned on this page this is why I'm asking here. Dart is the only character not able to immediately use a dragoon spirit after getting one as far as we know. In the game he's the only one we see who has to be awakened to his spirit before he can use it while all the other new dragoons seem to immediately be able to use theirs. For all we know Rose could be wakening the characters between the time they first recieve one and the time the first use it and this is obviously not shown in game. But as we only know she did so for Dart before he used his for the first time in Hoax we can only really discuss that. Not going to just add this theory in because I think it could be a possible answer as to why the Red-Eyed Dragoon returned to Zieg at towards the end of the game. - annonymous 5/12/2012 Dragoon and Dragoon Spirit :Dragoon and Dragoon Spirit I would be more than happy to merge the two articles, but I suspect that that is a difficult to support position that would be wildly unpopular. What I will suggest, that seems easy enough to prove, is that there is even as much as a majority of content in Dragoon Spirit that belongs in Dragoon, and more than a few things in Dragoon#Trivia that belong in Dragoon Spirit. We speculate much about Dragoon Spirits, based on the evidence in the game. And, let's face it, there is very little that is not circumstantial. They are presented as Destiny, and yet the circumstances are indistinguishable from the Spirits choosing whomever happens to be around at the time. Because Dart did the same animation at the end of the Divine Dragon as he always does unless we are in Chapter: Haschel's Rogue Rouge Student, the Divine Dragon is said to have chose the one who chopped his head off. Darn sporting of it, I must say. These things are mutually exclusive, but that does not stop us speculating. They are supposed to be that way. So why write an article about something, about which we cannot say anything much with certainty? Ok, that, and there is room on the page still to merge them, and the fact that all the rest of my arguments about which content belongs where would be utterly solved if they were one article, is the pitch for merging. That's it over. Now assuming there is to be two articles, what are Transformations doing in "Spirit"? Additions? SP? None of this is the Legend, this is all game mechanics. "For more information about Dragoon powers and stats, see Dragoon spirit." What makes the combat work, how you stay alive, how you maximize your damage, the kind of thing warriors talk about to other warriors after the fighting is over. This is what happens when you hit the "Dragoon" button. This is not the mystical myth of an inexplicable entity that binds the 105th and 106th species in a way that seems destined to overturn the CREATOR's OWN PLAN. God wanted to destroy us and start over and with Dragoon Spirit's help, WE BEAT GOD. Is that the page where discussions of how to maximize SP gain should go? I think it is Dragoon. That is the tool that humans chose to use to wage war, and the discussion of that combat and how to wage it goes to the less mystical, more utilitarian Dragoon title. Ok, that's the hard one out of the way. Now the easy stuff. It literally tells you it belongs on Dragoon Spirit, if there is to be such a page. First, move all the Trivia that literally has the phrase, Dragoon Spirit, in it. Or duplicate it, or reword it, I don't care. And then there are a few other things as well that sound more like Legend and less like Dragoon, so move them too. Thank you for your consideration. VvAnarchangelvV (talk) 06:30, October 12, 2018 (UTC)